


10 Word flash fics

by cadeira



Category: House M.D., Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: 10 Word Fics, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadeira/pseuds/cadeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little flash fic exercise.</p>
<p>Meme by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture">triedunture</a>:<br/><em>Try to write all the different categories of fanfic (angst, fluff, UST, bromance...can you think of others?) in 10 words or less.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Word flash fics

**ANGST**

"You can't be serious."

"I am, House."

"You should go."

 

**FLUFF**

"You're a bastard."

"And you love it."

"Yes, I do.

 

**SAP**

"It was you. All along."

"Yeah."

Wilson intertwined their fingers.

 

**UST**

'Sir?'

He withdrew his hand.

'Just a lint, old chap.'

 

**BROMANCE**

"Boy, have you seen her face?"

"Always glad to entertain."

 

**YULETIDE SPIRIT**

Crackling paper, then soft chuckling.

"I remember you liking it."

 

**ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE**

"Where's Chase?"

A distinctive, agonizing cry later Cameron fainted.

 

**CRACK**

After breaking two MRIs, his X-ray vision came in handy.

 

**FIRST MEETING**

"A beer?"

This piercing blue stare alone made him agree.


End file.
